harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Crookshanks
Crookshanks is Hermione Granger's pet cat and magical familiar. He is part Kneazle, as evidenced by his lion-like appearance and ability to solve problems on his own without aid or teaching through humans. History Purchase by Hermione Crookshanks was purchased by Hermione Granger from a store in Diagon Alley in 1993. The proprietor informed Hermione that he had been there for quite some time, and that "nobody wanted him."Prisoner of Azkaban, Ch. 4 It could be that as a highly intelligent animal, Crookshanks was merely waiting for someone worthy of his companionship. Crookshanks and Scabbers Crookshanks played an instrumental part in Sirius Black's attempts to enter Hogwarts Castle for the purpose of procuring Peter Pettigrew, who was masquerading Scabbers, Ron Weasley's pet rat. Crookshanks immediately took a dislike to Scabbers, trying to attack him through Ron's clothes the first time they met. Afterwards, Crookshanks independently sought Scabbers out, causing the rat to seek hiding places. When Scabbers took off to hide in Rubeus Hagrid's hut, Ron was convinced that Crookshanks had eaten him, causing a row with Hermione, until he was found at Hagrid's. Crookshanks met Sirius Black in his Animagus form of Padfoot on the Hogwarts grounds several times, and stole the passwords to Gryffindor Tower from Neville Longbottom to help him get into the castle. Despite all this help, Pettigrew managed to escape capture and returned to the service of Lord Voldemort. After all this, Ron was able to accept Crookshanks as a remarkable animal companion.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban with Hermione and Ron.]] Crookshanks soon became more friendly to others; for example, he once curled up in Harry Potter's lap when Harry was waiting to hear from Sirius. However, he still remained unusually perceptive and disapproving of bad behaviour, judging by how he stared at Harry and Ron when they made up answers for their Divination homework.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Second Wizarding War During the height of the Second Wizarding War, Hermione and Crookshanks came to stay at the Burrow, but Hermione left with Harry and Ron after Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding reception was interrupted by Death Eaters.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows It is unknown what happened to Crookshanks while Hermione was searching for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron, or if they were ever reunited. Appearance and Traits Crookshanks is highly intelligent and is described as very big, bandy-legged, ginger-colored and with a "squashed head"; his face looks as if he had "run headlong into a brick wall." This type of cat's face is known as a "pansy face." Based on these markings, Crookshanks' feline breed red is a hansa persian, or ginger persian cat. Crookshanks is also playful; he enjoys catching spiders''Prisoner of Azkaban'', Ch. 8, chasing gnomes in the Weasleys' garden''Goblet of Fire'', Ch. 5, and attacking chess pieces''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 38. He is affectionate with those he likes, but aggressive or disdainful of those he does not, and is an excellent judge of character. Etymology The name ''Crookshanks seems to refer to the cat's bandy legs, from crook, meaning "a bend", and shank, a term for the lower part of the legs. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crookshanks interferes with one of Fred and George Weasley's Extendable Ears, which the twins, Hermione, Harry Potter, and Ron and Ginny Weasley were using to listen in on an Order of the Phoenix meeting in 12 Grimmauld Place. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Granger family Category:Kneazles Category:Males Category:Pets